


To Be So Lonely

by katesofheaven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, To Be So Lonely - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom! Finn, Dominant Poe Dameron, Finn is oblivious, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, OR IS HE, Oneshot, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, She’s the man, Smut, To Be So Lonely, Top! Poe, amanda bynes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesofheaven/pseuds/katesofheaven
Summary: “Just don’t... don’t do that,” Poe breathed, placing his hands tiredly on his hips. “Don’t do that.”“Poe, babe, I didn’t even know—““And stop calling me that! You don’t get to call me that anymore. It’s too much.”Finn fell silent. Poe waited for him to say something.He didn’t.inspired by and loosely based on the Harry Styles song, “To Be So Lonely.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	To Be So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy! Leave a comment if you want!
> 
> Also, my computer is broken so I am uploading this from my phone. I apologize for any errors.

Poe perched on the edge of his couch in the warm light of his living room, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his sparse bookshelf. His ears strained to hear anyone approaching his door, but so far, he’d only heard the neighbor on the other side of the wall watching _Wheel of Fortune._ Every once in a while, the neighbor (whose name was Mrs. Daniels) would fruitlessly shout the answer at the confused contestant. From what Poe could hear, Mrs. Daniels was very good at _Wheel of Fortune._

His ears perked as he heard footsteps approaching and he stood up quickly, not knowing quite what to do. He dashed to his junk drawer and took out a lighter, haphazardly lighting the candle on the side table (sugar cookie) (Finn’s favorite). The footsteps drew closer and Poe stared at the door, poised, waiting, heartbeat a tense thrum in his chest. The footsteps were right outside. Poe ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

The footsteps kept going.

Poe exhaled, shoulders relaxing slightly, and flopped back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling with his feet dangling off the edge. It was a stale, musty couch he’d found on the side of the road. He was with Finn at the time. He’d made Finn pull over and help him hoist it into the trunk of Finn’s truck. 

Finn had always hated it; Poe insisted that it had character. Covered in flowers that used to be carnation pink and were now a dark flesh tone. A mysterious, rust-brown stain on one arm that looked suspiciously like dried blood. It smelled like a basement: mothballs and dust and crumbling mortar. When Finn came over to watch movies, he insisted on sitting on the cold floor rather than chancing it on the couch. Poe used to join him there, before; now, he sat alone in the middle of it, in the sag of it, and stared at Finn from behind. He couldn’t even name the last ten movies they’d watched, because he’d been watching Finn; how his neck creased when he laughed, how the light of the TV screen bounced off Finn’s coiled hair and painted it white around the edges.

Of course, he’d never tell Finn this. They weren’t like that anymore. And Poe was happy with that. He was fine.

Because he’d tried to make it without Finn, and it was a lonely way to live. This was better than nothing.

“It’s ‘Alan Alda,’ you got-damn imbecile! ‘Alan Alda!’ You already got all the A’s! How hard is it?!”

Poe breathed out a laugh and looked into the middle distance as he listened to the muffled sounds of the game show.

There was a knock on his door.

He turned over and fell on the ground with a grunt.

“Poe, baby, what was that?”

“Fine,” he called back breathily, scrambling to his feet. The pet name never failed to make the air stick in his lungs. “Coming.”

He turned the deadbolt and undid the chain. Opened the door. Couldn’t help the easy, instinctual smile that crept onto his face.

Finn held up the pack of beer and the DVD with a grin. Poe squinted at the title.

_“She’s the Man?”_

Finn beamed and nodded.

“Isn’t that the Amanda Bynes movie from like twenty years ago?”

“It’s not that old. It’s 2006. And it’s more than an Amanda Bynes movie, it’s based on _Twelfth Night.”_

“What the hell is that?”

Finn shrugged. “Dunno. Just something Rey said when she recommended it.” He pushed his way through the door and sniffed. “Sugar cookie?” Poe nodded and followed him into the kitchen, throwing some popcorn in the microwave while Finn tucked the beer into the fridge. They both straightened and there was the briefest moment of silence as their eyes met before Finn grabbed two bottles and hit them on the edge of the counter, expertly popping off the caps. He handed one to Poe, who took a sip. His face twisted.

“This is an IPA.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Not everything has to be a coffee chocolate stout or whatever the hell it is you drink.”

“I don’t see why not,” Poe smiled as he made his way back to the tired couch. As he sat down, there was a pronounced _snap_ from within. Finn looked at him pointedly. Poe raised his eyebrows. “Ya got somethin’ to say, Finny?”

Finn sighed and settled in front of the couch, resting his beer on the coffee table.

“Coaster,” Poe reminded him.

Finn turned to him and laughed. “This thing is worse than that couch! It already has a billion water rings on it, babe.”

“It’s still mine,” Poe replied, too calm.

Finn’s smile faltered and he grabbed a coaster from the side table drawer.

“Sorry.”

“We’re good.”

Finn put the DVD in the drive and the TV screen hummed to life. Poe watched it light up Finn’s hair again. He wanted to run his hand through it like he used to.

He almost did.

The popcorn beeped.

He stood up quickly and rustled around in the kitchen for a minute, returning with a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and an extra butter seasoning shaker in the other, setting both on the table next to Finn’s beer. Finn uncapped the shaker and poured a comical amount of the seasoning into the bowl, creating a yellow haze in the air. Poe coughed.

“Seem a little excessive, bud?”

Finn smiled at him. “Decadent, baby. Not excessive.” He poured in more seasoning.

Poe swallowed at the nickname, his stomach knotting up. “We should start the movie.”

Finn pressed the play button.

Poe tried his hardest to pay attention. There was a lot of soccer.

“Her brother is cute,” Finn observed, and Poe nodded.

“Yeah. Dumb name.”

“Sebastian is a normal name, babe.”

“Yeah, for a crab.”

Finn laughed. Poe felt a little lighter at the sound.

“‘Sex on the beach!’ The answer is ‘Sex on the beach!’ It’s a common drink, Beverly!”

“Mrs. Daniels should actually go on that show,” Finn murmured, feeling blindly for more popcorn.

Poe leaned forward for a handful of popcorn too and his fingers brushed Finn’s. The tiny touch made Poe’s toes tingle, but Finn didn’t seem to have noticed. “How old was Channing Tatum in this movie?”

“He was born in 1980, so he would’ve been about twenty five when they filmed this.”

Finn turned to look at him. “You just knew that off the top of your head?”

Poe blushed and shrugged. “I’ve Googled him before. I dunno.”

“What were you Googling him for?” Finn chuckled, and Poe raised his hands innocently.

“I dunno! Just, y’know, you Google celebrities sometimes. For various reasons.”

Finn wiggled his eyebrows. “Various reasons?”

Poe batted at his shoulder playfully and Finn caught his hand, holding it tightly and laughing. Poe’s heart skipped at the contact but he laughed as well, hoping Finn didn’t notice the hitch of his breath.

He didn’t.

Finn let go of Poe’s hand and turned back to the movie with a smile. Poe shifted on the stiff cushion, suddenly uncomfortable.

Finn glanced back. “You’d probably be more comfortable on the floor, babe.”

Poe stared. He was probably reading into this... but he hadn’t sat next to Finn on the floor since _before._ What was Finn asking?

_He’s not asking anything, Poe, you dumbass. And he’s right. The couch sucks._

Finn glanced at him again. “Or stay there and suffer, what do I care,” he sighed, and Poe sat up a little straighter.

He stared, motionless, at the back of Finn’s head. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor next to him.

“Do you have any chocolate?” Finn asked, grabbing another handful of popcorn, and Poe nodded absently. There was a beat.

Finn looked at him.

“Where?”

Poe blinked. “Oh. Um, I think it’s next to the cereal in the cabinet.”

Finn left the movie on and went into the kitchen, the fluorescent light spilling onto the carpet of the living room. Poe stared at the TV screen. Amanda Bynes had a tampon in her nose.

Finn returned with a large bag of peanut butter M&Ms. He sat down as he unzipped it, and he was closer to Poe than he’d been before. Poe could feel the warmth of him.

Finn offered him the bag. Poe took a few pieces and chewed them slowly, still trying to appear enraptured by the movie they were watching, but it was hard with Finn so close. If Poe took an extra deep, silent breath, he could smell Finn’s coconut milk conditioner.

Finn reached for his beer. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe watched Finn’s full lips press to the bottle as he took a sip.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Poe muttered, hurrying from the room.

“Should I pause it?”

“Nah,” Poe managed as he closed the door, heart racing. Despite what he’d said, he heard the TV pause in the other room.

“This seems like an important scene,” Finn’s muffled voice explained loudly. “I paused it.”

“Sorry,” Poe called, sitting on the toilet lid. “Just a minute.”

“Take your time, baby.”

Poe closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. “Don’t call me that,” he whispered.

After about a minute, he stood up. Flushed the toilet, for appearances. Turned the hot water knob. Waited for it to get warm. He cupped some in his hands and wet his face thoroughly, letting it drip off his nose as he stared at the drain.

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine,” he mouthed. As he wiped his face, he paused. _You won’t_ be _fine, you_ are _fine. Poe, you’re fine._

He went back into the living room and sat on the floor, slightly further away from Finn. Finn pressed play.

Almost imperceptibly, Finn shuffled a little closer to him. Poe brought one knee up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. Finn sat criss cross with his hands in his lap, and his knee brushed against the back of Poe’s thigh. Poe shuffled further away.

Finn shuffled closer.

Poe stood up. He stared down at Finn, breath coming short and fast. “What the fuck, man?”

Finn knit his eyebrows. “What?”

Poe almost laughed. Finn stared.

“Poe, what did I do?”

Poe faltered. Was Finn really doing this by accident? “You... you keep touching me,” he said, slightly less confident.

Finn’s mouth dropped open. “I’m... sorry?”

“Just don’t... don’t do that,” Poe breathed, placing his hands tiredly on his hips. “Don’t do that.”

“Poe, babe, I didn’t even know—“

“And stop calling me that! You don’t get to call me that anymore. It’s too much.”

Finn fell silent. Poe waited for him to say something.

He didn’t.

Poe kept going. “It’s just... too intimate. We aren’t together anymore. And I know that you’re just saying it... I dunno, platonically, but you need to stop. It hurts me when you do that.”

Finn stood up slowly. “I’m sorry, Poe. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Poe replied, still a little breathless. “I know. That’s what hurts.”

Finn watched him carefully. “You want it to mean something?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “No. I don’t know.”

He sat down on the couch. The movie continued in the background, forgotten.

Finn sat down next to him gingerly, still disgusted by the couch.

Poe cleared his throat. “You just... You come over here, and we watch movies, and eat popcorn, and it’s like a date,” Poe said quietly. “It’s the exact same thing we did when we were dating. And it feels like a date. And it’s just really fucking with my head.”

“I’m sorry, Poe.”

“There’s no way you don’t feel it, Finn.” Poe stared at a smudge on the wall. “I’m a fucking rubber band ball of tension when you’re around. This can’t feel like friendship to you.”

Finn was quiet for a long time. “It doesn’t.”

Poe stared at him. “But you keep coming around.”

“I know.”

“Why?”

Finn pursed his lips. He met Poe’s eyes. “Because I miss you.”

Poe knit his eyebrows. “What does that mean? What do you want?”

Finn sighed. “I don’t know.”

Poe blinked. “I think we should stop hanging out like this. At least for now.”

He looked at Finn. His heart broke at Finn’s expression.

“Poe, I can stop touching you. And calling you those names. I don’t even have to look at you. I just want you in my life.”

“I don’t want you to stop touching me, Finn,” Poe groaned. “I miss you. I miss touching you. I just need it to mean something.” A moment passed, then he stood up and ejected the DVD from the player. He popped it back in the box. Finn watched numbly from the couch.

Poe held out the box.

Finn gripped it but didn’t take it. They stilled, looking at each other, both of them holding the DVD case.

Finally, Finn stood. Poe let go. He watched as Finn gathered up his things.

Poe was motionless as Finn shrugged on his jacket. “Don’t forget the beer.”

“Keep it,” Finn replied, adjusting his collar.

“I don’t like IPA’s,” Poe said quietly.

Finn sighed and went into the kitchen. He came back with the pack of beer. His own sat half-drunk on the coffee table.

He walked past Poe and toward the door. He undid the locks quietly. Finally, hand on the knob, he paused. He looked back. Poe’s stomach churned with a flash of hope at the look in Finn’s eyes, but the moment passed.

“I’ll see you later, Poe.”

It sounded like a lie.

Finn’s hand turned and he walked out. The door closed with a decisive snap and left Poe in silence. Absently, Poe went to the door and fastened the locks again. Outside, he heard Finn’s footsteps stutter and continue on.

He left the living room the mess that it was and went straight to his bedroom, falling onto the bed face down. He lay like that for awhile, blanket fibers tickling his nose. Finally, he turned over, eyes following the lazy ceiling fan. He closed his eyes, not for the purpose of sleeping, but just so that he could stop seeing. The air whispered over his skin and he tried to think about nothing, but the sight of Finn’s hand pausing on the doorknob kept elbowing its way back into his mind.

He’d paused.

And outside. He’d hesitated.

Poe opened his eyes.

He found himself standing up, he found himself putting on his jacket. His shoes. Grabbing his keys. His wallet. Grabbing a few other things. Unlocking the deadbolt. Sliding off the chain.

Taking the stairs down two at a time in the cold, flickering, buggy light of the stairwell.

He found himself on the road. Stopped at a red light. Flicking his turn signal. Driving the speed limit, which was unlike him. For some reason, he found it vitally important that he not get arrested tonight.

When he parked, he found that his hands ached from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Like he’d been clinging to the edge of a building, trying not to fall. He pried them away and scooped up his stuff. He clicked the button on his key and the car clucked with the latching of the locks.

And suddenly, finally, he found himself standing outside the door. Knocking firmly on the painted white wood.

He waited. He heard nothing on the other side. Was Finn already asleep?

Maybe he didn’t hear. Poe knocked louder.

“Finn?” He called quietly.

Nothing. Poe stared at the door.

Slowly, he turned. He began to shuffle down the hall.

His ears perked up at a sudden metallic sound behind him.

He turned.

The door opened. Poe hurried back.

Finn stared at him. “Poe?”

Poe nodded breathlessly. “Yes.”

“What are you doing?”

Poe swallowed. He held up the bowl of popcorn. “I just... thought you might want some more.”

Finn cracked a smile. “Do you want to come inside?”

Poe nodded again and hurried in. He set the bowl on Finn’s coffee table. He straightened and turned.

Finn was close. Poe’s breath stuck in his throat. Finn’s eyes were fixed on his lips.

Finn’s hand drifted to Poe’s waist. “Can I touch you like this?”

Poe nodded slowly. Finn’s other hand went to his waist. Poe’s heart stuttered.

Finn’s hands slid around to his lower back and brought him closer. He buried his face in Poe’s shoulder and hugged him tightly, breathing deeply. “I miss you, Poe.”

Poe’s arms slowly wrapped around Finn. One of his hands gripped the back of Finn’s neck, thumb tracing the skin. The other rubbed between his shoulder blades.

Gently, Finn’s hands made their way back to his waist. His thumbs rubbed circles over the fabric of his shirt. He pressed his forehead to Poe’s shoulder before timidly pressing his lips to Poe’s neck.

Poe’s stomach disappeared.

He felt Finn’s lips drift up his neck, almost chaste, and then Finn’s lips were on his. Soft and quick and testing. Finn pulled back and searched his eyes.

Poe pressed their lips together again, this time moving his mouth gently against Finn’s, hands nearly shaking with want and nerves and excitement. He felt his heartbeat in his fingers, still waiting for this to fall apart, waiting for Finn to walk away. He broke the kiss softly, his thumb still rubbing the back of Finn’s neck. Finn looked at him uncertainly—afraid. As if Poe could leave at any moment.

Poe’s breath hitched and he finally kissed Finn for real, slotting their lips together perfectly, tongue parting its way in. Finn melted into him and his hands tightened their grip on Poe’s hips. Poe took in a breath at the feeling.

“Can I touch you like this?” Finn murmured. His lips drifted down to Poe’s jaw, down to his Adam’s apple, which bobbed as Poe swallowed thickly. Finn mouthed Poe’s pulse point, teeth grazing the skin, and Poe hummed.

Finn slid Poe’s jacket off his shoulders. Poe brought their lips together again, sucking and nibbling on Finn’s lower lip, and Finn groaned. He began to walk backwards, not breaking the kiss, leading them into his bedroom. Poe’s fingers dipped under his shirt, gently circling the skin at first, then rough, thumbs pressing on his hips.

“Fuck, Finn, I missed you,” he mumbled against Finn’s mouth. Finn’s legs hit the bed and they toppled onto the mattress, Poe ending up on top, straddling Finn’s hips. Finn hissed at the pressure on his crotch. Poe smiled and rolled against him, making them both moan.

Finn sat up slightly and began lifting Poe’s shirt up; Poe obliged and as soon as it was off, Finn’s teeth were back on his skin, nipping at his collar bone roughly. Poe buried a hand in Finn’s soft hair as his mouth traveled over Poe’s skin to his shoulder, increasingly gentle, kissing the skin there with reverence. Poe watched as Finn slowed down, closed his eyes, and took a moment to bury his face in Poe’s chest. His arms wrapped around Poe again tightly.

Tears pricked Poe’s eyes at the gesture. He carded his hands through Finn’s curls, lightly using his fingernails on Finn’s scalp. Finn shivered.

His hands drifted up Poe’s back and felt the muscles, fingers tracing along the lines. Poe’s hand moved down to Finn’s jaw and tilted his head up. Finn’s eyes were lidded as he kissed Poe, licking the line of his lips and deepening it easily. Poe sighed into it.

He felt Finn’s arousal stir underneath him and smiled against Finn’s lips. “Are you getting hard for me, Finn?”

Finn chuckled and took his lips again roughly. Poe lifted Finn’s shirt off and pushed him down into the mattress.

Finn tried to grip his hips but Poe caught his hands and held them tightly. There was a beat and Poe squeezed his wrists with a grin. “See how that feels, Finny?” He pinned Finn’s hands above his head and kissed him hungrily, a pulling sensation awakening deep in his gut. He ground down again and Finn whimpered into his mouth, making his cock twitch. Poe’s hot breath tickled on Finn’s lips and then he began to suck and bite, further and further down across Finn’s skin until he had a nipple between his teeth and Finn was moaning above him. He licked over the bud and thumbed the other one, his knee pressing between Finn’s thighs. Finn jerked upwards but Poe pushed him back down. He pressed his lips to Finn’s sternum, down to his belly button, down to the trail of hair leading south. He looked up at Finn through his lashes.

“Tell me what you want, Finn,” he murmured. He kissed the inside of Finn’s thigh over the fabric of his sweatpants. Finn’s dick strained against the cotton.

“I want you,” Finn breathed, “I want you.”

“You want me?” Finn nodded. Poe kissed the other thigh. “Want me to do what?”

“Fuck, Poe, please,” Finn said, rubbing his eyes roughly. He brought his fist down on the mattress.

“You’re going to have to be specific, Finn,” he replied, leaning back, taking his hands off of him. Finn made a frustrated noise deep in his throat.

“I don’t care,” Finn rushed, “Suck me, fuck me, I don’t care.”

“Fuck you?” Poe asked, genuinely surprised. “You want me to fuck you?”

Finn nodded.

“That’s not—we’ve never done that before,” Poe said. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck, Poe, _please,”_ Finn begged, “please.”

Poe raised his eyebrows. His hands glided up and down Finn’s torso a few times before taking hold of his waistband and pulling. To his surprise, Finn wasn’t wearing underwear. His erection sprung free from the pajamas, already leaking.

Poe groaned, his hand quickly palming his own erection through his pants before sliding Finn’s sweatpants the rest of the way down and tossing them somewhere on the floor. He took a moment to admire Finn’s naked body. Finn looked at him impatiently.

“Finn, that attitude’s not gonna get you anywhere, bud,” he said, gliding his finger along the underside of Finn’s dick. Finn closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress already at the contact. Poe cupped his balls and lowered his head, running his tongue along the prominent vein until he was circling the tip gently. Finn’s breath quickened.

“Poe,” he breathed, not bothering to continue. Poe smiled.

He took the tip into his mouth, molding his lips around it and swirling the slit with his tongue. A bead of precum was swept up and Poe spat into his hand and wrapped it around the base of Finn’s cock, pumping gently up and down.

“Poe, Jesus, f—fuck,” Finn rambled. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” Finn whimpered. “It feels so good.”

“Tell me what it feels like,” Poe murmured, before taking more of Finn into his mouth.

Finn yelped. “It feels,” he tried, “it feels so good to—ah!” He gasped as Poe hummed around him. “To have your mouth on my cock again. I feel like I’m— _fuck._ Like I’m on fire.”

Poe hummed again, taking Finn further in, relaxing his throat.

“Poe, please, fuck me,” Finn breathed. “Please.”

Poe slid off of Finn with a wet _pop._ “You’re sure?” Teasing, but serious.

“Yes, _fuck,_ I’m sure, I’m sure.”

Poe sat up, unbuckling his belt slowly. Finn sat up with a groan, cock still dripping as he helped Poe speed it up a little. Poe watched him with a grin and let him unbuckle, unbutton, unzip with shaking but determined hands. Finally, Finn dragged his pants down and Poe’s erection met him enthusiastically.

Finn stared for a moment before taking all of Poe into his mouth at once.

Poe let out a strangled yell. “Finn—Finn, _fuck—“_ He thrusted involuntarily into Finn’s mouth, gripping his hair tightly.

Finn let him fuck his mouth a few times before releasing him with a satisfied smile. Poe stared blankly for a second, breathless, then he brought Finn up and kissed him, frenzied, tongue and teeth.

Finn broke the kiss, reached into his side drawer, and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom packet. He looked at Poe, almost shy, before slowly flipping over onto his stomach.

“F... fuck.” Poe swallowed. He licked his lips absentmindedly and pumped himself a few times.

Finn raised his hips slightly and spread his legs apart.

Poe squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up with a few swipes of his thumb. With his dry hand, he took one of Finn’s ass cheeks and spread it apart, taking his lubed finger and teasing Finn’s hole.

Finn’s breath hitched. 

Poe dipped the tip of his finger in, ever so slightly, testing the waters. With his other hand, he cupped Finn’s balls again and squeezed lightly. He dipped his finger in to the first knuckle, gently thrusting until he was able to fit the whole finger in easily. He added another and Finn gasped.

“Poe, fuck me,” Finn begged, hips rising again.

“Almost,” Poe murmured. “We’re almost there, Finn.”

After Finn had grown accustomed to two fingers, Poe added a third.

“Fuck! Poe, Jesus!”

Poe worked his fingers in and out. Finn took them easily, hungrily. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

_“Yes.”_

“You’re ready?” Poe asked, pumping himself slowly again. He closed his eyes.

“I’m ready, Poe, just fuck me. Fuck me.”

Poe tore the packet and rolled the condom on. He pulled Finn’s hips up roughly to meet his own, fingers pressing against his hipbones, hard enough to bruise. He lined himself up and started to push in slowly. He grunted at the tightness.

Finn’s moan alone was almost enough to make Poe cum.

“More,” Finn whined.

He _whined._

Poe pushed in further, as slowly as he could, both to be gentle and also because he knew how impatient Finn was.

“How does that feel?” he murmured, still easing in.

Finn nodded. “Good. I’m good.”

Finally, Poe was completely buried. His hands gripped Finn’s hips tight with the desire to thrust.

“Are you ready for me?”

Finn nodded again.

Poe eased out, then back in. He moaned lowly. Finn’s breath quickened.

“You good?”

“Harder.”

Poe thrusted in harder. Finn gasped. Poe changed his angle slightly, searching, and when Finn yelped, Poe smiled. He thrust into that spot again. Finn moaned, gasping for air against the bedsheets.

“Fuck me harder.”

Poe groaned and began to thrust in earnest, finding a rhythm, pulling Finn’s hips roughly to meet him. With each thrust, he wanted to make Finn yell. Pretty soon, the noises Finn was making made him see stars.

“Fuck, Finn,” he panted, “you feel so good. You’re so beautiful.”

Finn rose from his elbows to his hands.

“I want to... I want to see you,” Finn breathed, and Poe’s cock pulsed. He slid out slowly and let Finn push him down onto the mattress. Finn climbed onto him, thighs quaking with exertion, and he lined himself up over Poe. He lowered himself down with a moan, taking Poe in easily.

Finn began to move up and down.

“Fuck,” Poe swore. “You look so good, fucking yourself on my cock.” 

Finn lowered down and kissed him loosely, starting to move in small circles. Poe let out a string of curses and moans at the feeling of tightness and warmth Finn was giving him. He felt a calm settle in the ocean of his gut and he reached down for Finn’s cock, pumping quickly in time with Finn’s breath. Finn came suddenly, all at once, his orgasm hitting him like a train. His face contorted and he spilled onto Poe’s stomach as he clenched around Poe’s dick.

The sight of Finn, the pulsing feeling, everything Finn was doing made Poe cum. And he came _hard._ His nails raked over Finn’s thighs and his muscles sang as Finn milked him for all he was worth; he moaned and stuttered and swore. Finn rode him through the high and when he came down, Finn collapsed beside him, both of them completely spent.

“I miss you so fucking much,” Poe breathed, staring at the ceiling. “I never stopped missing you, Finn.”

Finn swung his leg over Poe’s, tucking himself into Poe’s side and kissing his chest. “You don’t need to miss me anymore, baby.”

Poe smiled. It was warm and quiet and their breathing started to calm.

Finn cleared his throat softly. “But you do need to get rid of that couch.”


End file.
